Power semiconductor devices with transistor cells electrically connected in parallel may include different types of electrode structures. For example, an electric potential applied to a gate electrode turns on and off the transistor cells and a suitable electric potential applied to field electrodes may improve the blocking capability and/or may shield the gate electrodes against a drain potential. Forming electrode structures in trenches that extend into the semiconductor die allows for shrinking the lateral dimensions of the transistor cells and improves area efficiency of power semiconductor devices.
It is desirable to further improve characteristics of semiconductor devices that include electrode structures formed in trenches.